


Teach Me

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Series: Teach me, please. [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Professor!Ignis, Trust me they're both into it, What's Shakespeare going to do?, also I quote some of the greats., student!Noctis, sue me?, teacher/student relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: "You became a teacher to teach me, right? So...teachme."The night before Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum's graduation, Ignis Scientia receives a very welcome visit from his very favorite student.(Written for dreadwyrms, slight sequel to Mr. Scientia, but can be read on its own.)





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Present for dreadwyrm on tumblr and also for Day 3 of Twinks and Daddies weekend (overstimulation.)
> 
> A few quotes are from Jose Saramago (The best way to killing a rose is to force it open when it is still only the promise of a bud) and William Shakespeare (Romeo and Juliet.) 
> 
> I mean, he's a language teacher... of course I had to go ham.

"Mr. Caelum... It's a surprise to see you here."

There was a sound as Noctis shuffled into the room, clicking the lock on the door before making his way toward Ignis's desk.

"Really, sir? Because.... I think I promised you I would."

Ignis sat up at his desk and looked up to the young man standing in front of him, his uniform perfectly out of place. The tie knotted at the base of his throat was far too slack, the top two of his buttons undone. Noctis's hair was in that casual disarray that he dreamed of running his fingers through time and time again, and this moment was no different. He had stopped himself from doing it over the last year, knowing how inappropriate such a relationship would have been, but the image remained. Noctis had both his hands behind his back, and his composure was a little stiffer than his usual way of slouching.

Noctis was not just the future King, and Ignis was not just to be his advisor. No—he was also Ignis's student. Even if it was only for one more night.

"Did you?" Ignis murmured as he looked down his glasses at the pile of papers in front of him. They were the final examinations for Noctis's class—the Crown Prince had passed his Lucian Language class with flying colors, though it was still rather difficult for Ignis to think about anything other than the utterly inappropriate story the younger man wrote him all those months before. "I don't remember anything of the sort."

"Oh, save it Iggy. You and I both know that you've been wanting this as much as I have." Noctis finally allowed his arm to swing forward from behind him, sheepishly holding out a single red rose, stemmed and thorny, towards Ignis.

"I do hope this isn't an attempt to get a better grade."

Noctis huffed. "Oh, come on. This is me trying to be romantic. Would you let me try to serenade you, please?"

"Mr. Caelum, you're still my student."

"Hardly. I walk tomorrow, remember?" Noctis smirked at Ignis, though Ignis could see the trepidation just under the surface.

"Yes," Ignis conceded as he reached forward to accept the rose. He shouldn't have—he knew he wasn't supposed to. But the young man in front of his desk looked so eager, so willing... so ready.

And those words, the ones from months before, ran through his head as if they were being whispered for the first time at that very moment into his ear. It took everything to not shiver.

"You.... weren't joking when you said... what you said."

"Nope. I want you. I really, really do."

Ignis sighed, staring at the rose between his fingers. "The best way to killing a rose is to force it open when it is still only the promise of a bud."

Noctis frowned. "You aren't breaking me. You aren't killing me."

"And yet, should I touch you.... That will take something from me, too." Ignis lifted the rose to his nose, taking in a small sniff. It smelled fresh and sweet, like a spring morning. It smelled like what he imagined Noctis's skin was like after a shower, when he was wet and supple and so eager to be touched. "You are the Crown Prince. You are far above my station."

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"Ah. Your essay. The symbolism was rather obvious." Ignis had thought it cute, how Noctis had been so adamant about the fate of the forbidden lovers, how it did not matter their families or backgrounds or their ages, that they were meant to be. "Though, I do wish to remind you that story was written as a tragedy, as to elude to the fragility of youth. I'm not young, Noctis."

"And neither am I."

"The fact that you feel required to say so makes me question how true that statement is."

But Noctis was already on his knees at Ignis's desk, turning his swivel chair around to face him. It was hard to say no to such an earnest, beautiful face. When Noctis grabbed his unoccupied hand, he pressed it to his cheek.

"C'mon, Ignis. How long have we known each other? How long have I loved you? How long have you loved me?"

"Love is the folly of man."

Noctis's nostrils flared. "Love is what makes us human, Ignis. It makes everything worth it. All the pain, all the sorrow. Without love, what else do we have?"

"Duty. Obligation."

Noctis shook his head and closed his eyes, strengthening his grasp on Ignis's hand. "There's no reason to fulfill a duty or obligation if there isn't a reason. C'mon, Iggy. You've always known that."

But Ignis was always only enough to know that no matter his promise to the crown, he couldn't protect Noctis. Not completely. The Marilith attack when Ignis was a teenager had cemented that. Perhaps if he had been closer in age, Ignis could have spent more time with the Crown Prince. He could have protected the young boy. But as it was, Ignis was older, much older.

Noctis wasn't the frail boy that Ignis remembered from his younger years, though. He knew that much, and he wanted to listen to the pull of his heart and the ache in his body. Ignis wanted to touch him, to feel Noctis against him. He wanted to do so, so much more. He allowed himself to slip this finger against Noctis's dry lips, savoring the feeling of the too-dry skin against the pads of his fingers.

"Ignis." Noctis let the finger touching his lips slowly part them, and Ignis slipped it slowly inside the cavern of Noctis's mouth. There was a sweetness to the lips that parted just for him and the tongue that reached out so tentatively for his skin. He swirled his tongue against the pad of his index finger before pulling it further into his mouth.

Ignis couldn't help but to lean back in his chair, his other hand tightening around the rose. He could feel the thorn digging into his skin, but it was so difficult to think about anything other than the way Noctis's tongue and its velvet wetness felt. It should have been illegal how wonderful he felt—

"Noctis, stop."

The younger man pulled his head back with the slightest frown. "I thought..."

"It's not that I don't like this, Noctis. You're beautiful. You're perfect. There isn't anything I wish more than to tell you yes. But I am still your professor, and you are still my student."

"Well... you already read my essay? Gave it a grade?"

"Yes—"

"Then it means you aren't my teacher anymore. Stop it, Iggy. Let it go. Just let us _be_." With those words, Noctis reached forward to Ignis's belt buckle.

Ignis ran a thousand different situations through his head on how likely it was that he would die within the following few minutes. With every click of the teeth on his zipper, every clink against his belt, every touch of youthful skin against his own, Ignis was waiting for death. There was no way he would get away with this, no way that the king wouldn't kill him. Hells, there was even the chance that Noctis would get bored of him.

But Ignis couldn't deny his complete and utter need. He knew who Noctis really was, the Noctis that even Noctis didn't know his inside. It was the young man who got on his knees in front of his professor and future advisor, yes. But it was also the minx that had sent him a story of their coupling months before. It was the same Noctis that Ignis had forced himself to study every tome in the Citadel to know how to guide. It was the boy who Ignis had promised to protect from illness and disease, but also from monsters under the bed. His memories of young Noctis were few and far in between, as he was mostly just the young man that Ignis wanted to protect.

Getting to teach him, though, had given Ignis the ability to read Noctis's words, Noctis's feelings. It was in his poetry, in his essays, in his idealistic hope for the future. It was also in the way Noctis looked up at him, through thick black lashes, and Ignis couldn't deny Noctis anything, no matter how much he wished he could.

Noctis was absolutely sure in his movements, however Ignis could tell the slight tremor in his hands when Ignis's cock, hard and flushed, pressed against the front of his pants, then Noctis's lips.

It should have been illegal, what Noctis was able to do with his mouth. There was something so sensual in each movement, and part of Ignis wanted to ask where Noctis had learned to touch another man with his tongue. He didn't ask, because really, he didn't want to know. He didn't want to think of another person putting their hands on Noctis, running their fingers through his hair and across his throat. Ignis couldn't bear the idea of another person pressing themselves against Noctis's desert-dry lips, enjoying the tentative touches of tongue and teeth.

"Noct..."

Noctis let go of his cock with a small slurp, looking up through black lashes and tousled hair. "Iggy."

"Are you sure?"

Noctis looked back down at Ignis's cock and took in a breath. "Would I be doing this if I wasn't?"

Ignis hoped not.

His desk wasn't meant for the kind of behavior, but Ignis knew that he wanted to watch Noctis, wanted to see every face and hear every moan. He couldn't imaging Noctis, his future king, on his knees in an old, stuffy office. Ignis pressed his finger under Noctis's jaw, dropping the rose onto his desk.

"Up," he managed to say. "Just... for a moment."

Ignis pulled himself from his chair and gave one more look at the door. He was lucky that his office was in the basement, and the door had no window... Still, if anyone saw, if anyone heard...

Noctis busied himself with the piles of paperwork, throwing them into Ignis's chair with a certain lack of decorum that made Ignis huff but only made Noctis smile wider. He sat himself down on the desk as if it were his throne, shimmying down his pants and underwear. His shirt and tie stood stark against the dark wood as he laid himself back on one elbow, his feet hanging off the side. The scraping of the toes of his shoes made Ignis shiver

"Stop worrying so much," Noctis whispered as he reached out and grabbed hold of the bottom of Ignis's tie, pulling him down for a kiss. "Nothing gunna happen. Remember—I'm the prince."

"With an entire team of Kingsglaive who are no doubt looking for you."

Noctis tasted like toothpaste and something that was distinctly Noctis, a little too sweet that sent a shock right through Ignis's stomach. "Don't worry about them. The Glaive on watch know where I am—and they'll leave us alone." Noctis slipped his fingers up Ignis's shirt, parting the buttons. Ignis's cock stood stark against his stomach, leaking and ready, waiting for Noctis.

Ignis could only hope Noctis was telling the truth.

"Will you fuck me?"

Ignis shook his head, a few strands of hair falling in front of his eyes. "Hardly, Noctis. I'm going to make love to you."

Noctis let out a small laugh. "Well, then... get on with it. I've been waiting a long, long time for this. Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. Right?"

Ignis rolled his eyes. "The simple fact that you have memorized quotes of that blasted story tells me more than I ought to know." Ignis couldn't help but be endeared by Noctis's words, at his way of thinking, of how persistent he was.

"Well, you're the one who said you loved that play."

Even though Ignis had been with his fair share of men and women, when he got down in front of his future King, he treated Noctis like it was both their first times. Part of him was still telling him it was wrong, but his body screamed for him to reach forward and to touch the body that Had been begging for him for so long. But he wanted to treasure every touch, every thought. If this was what sweet seduction tasted like, then Ignis understood why so many fell into its sweet, poisonous grasp.

Noctis rested his crooked knees on Ignis's shoulders as Ignis leaned forward, pressing his mouth to Noctis's hole. One hand rested on Noctis's thigh and the other climbed up, allowing Ignis to reach for Noctis's hand. He laced their fingers together, enjoying the soft sighs and hitched, breathy moans fall from Noctis's mouth.

Ignis loved the way Noctis moved, how he tasted, how he had clearly come prepared and waiting for him. Ignis pulled back and looked up at Noctis's, though he ignored the hesitation he felt building up inside of him. He pushed back logic, restraint, and even his own dignity.

"I would do anything for you."

Noctis bit down on his top lip for a moment, before giving a half-smile. "Then make this everything I dreamed it would be?"

The next few moments were like heaven and hell, and Ignis memorized every groan of pleasure and discomfort, every twitch of Noctis's brow, every bead of sweat that made its way across Noctis's brow. Ignis was gentle, perhaps too gentle, as he allowed his fingers and then the tip of his cock to slide into Noctis. It was almost torture how slowly he moved, and though Noctis tried to grab him to pull him to the hilt, Ignis refused. He would hate his time, take every moment to remember and to imprint deep inside of him.

If this was their only chance, if afterwards Noctis left the school and Ignis continued teaching until Noctis was ready to become King, then this moment would have to be enough.

But once he was inside that tight, warm heat, Ignis never wanted to come out. He wanted to spend the rest of his life surrounded by Noctis, feeling Noctis's movements below him. Noctis had thrown one arm over his face, but Ignis couldn't have that—he needed to see the way Noctis's cheeks flushed, how his mouth moved with every breath, and even the way Noctis's heart beat erratically against his ribcage. Ignis needed it.

"Let me look at you?" Ignis didn't want to beg, but he wasn't above it, either. He needed to see Noctis. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm not a doll," Noctis breathed out. "I can take it."

Ignis moved ever so slightly inside of Noctis, watching the ripples of pain and pleasure cross Noctis's face. "I didn't say you couldn't... but let me worry for you. Let me do this." Ignis moved Noctis's arm, lifting it to his mouth to press a kiss against his knuckles. He gently brought Noctis's hand back down, resting it above Noctis's head, next to the rose. He could feel Noctis's half-hard cock between their bellies, and Ignis reached down to play with the head.

"Just tell me when."

Only when Noctis was ready did Ignis move, allowing himself to slip out just enough to shallowly slip back in. he allowed this movement, this constant pressure that teetered on the edge to pull Noctis forward and back, rocking their hips together in a singular motion. It was like the room around them was moving, and they were still—but Ignis knew that this was the romantic inside of him, wanting Noctis to remember everything as perfect.

When Noctis seemed ready, when the lines of pain around his brow relaxed and only pleasure seemed to wash through his motions, Ignis allowed himself to pull out and press further in, deeper. He could feel Noctis's hips buck against him, his hole clenching and trying to pull him in deeper.

"Like th—at, ple— _please."_  

Ignis watched as the red from Noctis's cheeks spread down this throat and his chest, the scant amount of skin Ignis could see between Noctis's half-unbuttoned shirt making him year for more. He wanted to see every dimple and curve, taste every inch of skin.

Ignis prayed then for the chance to have Noctis below him and above him every day and night for the rest of his life.

Ignis could feel the soreness in his hand from where he had grabbed the rose throb just a bit as he wrapped it around Noctis, enjoying the sight of Noctis's eyes rolling backward. Noctis tightened his knees, hooking his feet behind Ignis's head. "Don't stop, please, please, _please_. **Iggy** , _please_." There was a franticness to the way Noctis's groans came, how he tried to angle himself on Ignis's cock, and Ignis knew that he had found _it._

Ignis wasn't sure what prompted him to reach up and grab the rose Noctis had given him. Perhaps it was the way the coloring across his skin made Ignis think of the first blush of a rose. Perhaps it was the romantic in him that yearned to make this moment one that Noctis would never forget. No matter what it was, Ignis was proud of his decision. Noctis deserved a bed of rose petals. He deserved anything, everything.

He plucked the rose from the desk mid thrust and pulled the petals from the stem, watching as they hit Noctis's skin. It was the most beautiful thing Ignis had ever seen. He could feel the urge to come curling through his belly, and he knew he had to act fast. 

Ignis pulled out of Noctis and used the same hand curled around Noctis's cock to grab his own, rubbing them together as he milked Noctis and himself to completion across the bed of roses on Noctis's arching stomach, droplets of slick come spraying across the silky red petals.

Noctis's breaths came in gasps and Ignis was no different, feeling his knees buckle against him. He didn't let go of his grip on Noctis and his own cocks, tugging until Noctis nearly screamed as one last rope of cum dribbled from the tip. Ignis leaned down and pressed his mouth against Noctis's, taking the sound into himself with a bruising kiss. He could feel the come-stained roses press against his shirt, could feel the wetness on their stomachs, but Ignis was too far gone to care.

Ignis wasn't sure how long he laid on top of Noctis. He wanted to stay in that position for the rest of his life. It was warm and safe with Noctis. It was where he belonged.

But Ignis also knew that his desk wasn't the most comfortable place for Noctis to lay across, and he wondered how many people had possibly heard them. His mind was beginning to work again, and he felt the panic begin bubbling up his throat again.

"You're overthinking," Noctis murmured as Ignis finally pulled his lips away. The younger man groaned as he unhooked his legs from around Ignis, though Ignis didn't feel ready to get up. "Stop overthinking."

"I... I want this to happen again."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I'll be going to university, Mr. Scientia. Think it'll be difficult to get transferred to Insomnia University?"

Ignis couldn't help but laugh at Noctis's earnest inquiry. "I'm sure they would take my application."

Noctis closed his eyes. "Well, uh. Um. They, uh, kinda already did?"

Ignis paused, letting go of their softening cocks. "You mean..."

"You became a teacher to teach me, right? So... _teach_ me." Noctis pulled on his tie again, leaning forward to nibble on the shell of Ignis's ear. "Mr. Scientia... I've still got a ways to go. And Insomnia University doesn't have any rules against _us_. Not like they need to know, though."

Part of Ignis should have been frustrated, angry that the Prince had such power over him, but at the same time...

"Then, I guess it is my duty to educate you." Ignis felt his cock twitch, and wondered just how long it would take for him to be ready to do exactly that.

Noctis hummed into his ear, leaving hot breath against his skin. "Yeah... guess you do. Dunno how much walking I'll be doing tomorrow, huh?"

"Not much, I would assume," Ignis gasped as he pressed his half-hard cock back inside of Noctis's still slick body.

"Then you can carry me?"

"If I must."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any errors, please let me know! And did you like the smutty smut?


End file.
